unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
T3H EPICK BATTEL CHUCK NORRIS VS WEEGEE!!!1
Health and Safety notice Warning: This article contains large quantities of memes, pictures made on Microsoft Paint, bad grammar, bad spellings, references to faeces, references to urine, character names with unnecessary prefixes, large numbers, cameos from irrelevant characters that the author is a fan of, childish name calling, words being capitalised for no reason and unoriginality. If you have allegies to any of these things, please consult a doctor before reading this. CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINNING The year was 6347467436724367923BC. Chuck Norris n Captin Falcon has been fighting 4 Over 9000 years. This ended when chuck norris used the power of poop to DESTROY captain falcons face. LOLOLOLOLOL. unfortunately captan falocons best frend weegee wasn't died yet. He wanted to kill chuck for revengeance. Weeegee wasted know time CHARGING HIS LAZOR!!! He taked his friends Giga WaMorshu, Fire Malleo, Sephiroth (he is teh best character EVAR!!!!) and Toad (who is a poohead lol) and went 2 PWN Chuck norises face. Chuck norris prepared his Super Legion of Ultimate Evil Dark Doom for BATTEL with Weegee. His army included Devil Walleo, The King and 2 MYSTERY MEMBERS!!! CHAPTER 2 THE FIRST STRIKE The great battel begins. Weegee FIREZ HIS LAZOR at Chuck Norris but Chuck Norris makes Weegee take an arrow in the knee. Weegee gets hurted and runs away. the king and devil walleo beat the shit out of toad because he is a stupid little wimpy loser. Fire malleo tries to saev him but there combind power is to much for him and he dyes trieng to save that loser but SEPHIROTH comes and kills them both because he is so awesome. SRSLY he doesn't even take a second to PWN them with his great power. all seems to be good but then chuck norris uses the power of poop whitch is Sephiroths one weakness. Without him they are doomed tho morshu tries to save the day with his bombs. one of the mystery members reveals himself to be bob the builder. bob the builder pees on morshu which makes him die. with only the pussy looser toad left and a weekend Sephiroth n Weegee all hope seems lost. BUT THEN Sephiroth turns into his super form WaSephiroth who is even stronger than normal Sephiroth. He kills all of them in one hit. The end. CHAPTER 3 NOT REALLY LOL iT LOOKED LIKE EVERYTHING WAS GOIN TO BE OK. But one thing they didn't count on was that the last mystery member was actually Master Chief! Dun Dun Dun! Master Chief is the onli person awesome enough to not died when WaSephiroth uses his attack. One of Master Chiefs super powers is to revive dead ppl but it takes him 7273723 years to use this power. he begins reviving the bad people for the next fight but one thing that he didn't count on was that the good guys actually had a new guy on there team. His name was Golden Giga Super Ultra Mega Fire Ice Ninja Pirate WaLink and he had the power to revive ppl and remove arrows from knees. He uses his power but it also takes 7273723 years. CHAPTER 4 THE FUTUER 7273723 years later everyone had been brough back from the dead n it all seemed good. BUT one thing they didn't count on was that Master Chief had brought all of the bad pepole back as well and now they were reaaly angry and ready to fight. Chuck Norris readyed his revived army to go and as backup brought his other friend MUDKIP!!!!! I am defiantly going to win this time thought Chuck Norris. Master Chief taked everyone to Weegees base to kick his ass and the great battle begun. But the one thing he didn't count on was that weegee's new friend Golden Giga Super Ultra Mega Fire Ice Ninja Pirate WaLink had the power to see the future so they weren't not ready when they comed to them. CHAPTER 6 COME AT ME BRO So you think that your clever not been dead do you Chuck said Weegee. Hows your knee gaylord said Chuck. Do you want to fight you stupid idiot said Sephiroth. I'm right here come at me bro said Chuck bac to him. ok then bitch said Sephiroth. No don't said weegee. You'l brake my house. lets fight somewhere else. hahahahah Weegee is a chicken said Devil Walleo. no im not u loser do u want me to break ur house too said wegee. k then come at me bro said walleo. k then il kick ur ass rite now said weegee. come at me then bro said walleo. k then i will said weegee. weegee walked off. were r u going faggot said walleo. im going to ur house we can fight there. no wtf u doing man said walleo. weegee walked 2 walleos house. hahahah come at me bro said weegee. screw u then im goin home said walleo. u r home loser said weegee. well im going in my house then noob said walleo. k then said weegee. wow walleo is such a chiken sid weegee as he walked off. meanwile back at weegees house. its been too hours and weegee hasn't come back screw this im going home said chuck. k then said fire malleo. CHAPTOR 7 UR MOMS GHEY Aftor the last batul at Devil Walleos house ended n all teh ppl had gon went home Chcuk Norris n Weegee did called a secret meeting with all members of there armys. At Weegees meeting they had a great stratigy. Hey guys said Sephiroth i hav a plan to stop chuck norises army. what is it sed Weegee? y dont we call there moms names n make them cry lyk babys sed sephiroth? omg thts teh best plans evar sed weegee. if they r crying 2 much they wont b able 2 fite proply n then theyl just die wen we fite them. i think they r all at chuck norises house now sed morshu. if we go there now we can use our stratigy n win teh war for evar. ok then lets go sed weegee. after tht they wented 2 chucks house. OMG ITS WEEGEE N HIS STUPID FRENDS! sED CHUCK NORRIS. wtf r they doin at my house? i hav come to killed u 4 ever sed weegee. fine then lets end this sed cuhck. ok then sed weegee. toad u no wot 2 do. toad then stepped forwards n propared to insult chuck norises mom. hey chuck sed toad. wot u stupid faggot? sed chuck back. UR MOMS GHEY!!! sed toad. WTF Y WUD U SAY THT!??? sed chuck. i am goin 2 kicked the shit out of u little faggot! oh shit i didnt think about tht sed sephiroth. think about wot sed weegee? tht insulting his mom might make him angry insted of sad. oh shit yh sed weegee. shud we run away n leve toad behind sed morshu? yes thts teh best plan evars sed weegee. lets go! HEY Y R U LEVING? sed toad. arnt u supost 2 kick his ass now? guys? oh shit?! toad relised that he was about to get the shit kicked out of him by chuck noris n preseeded 2 do the only fighting move he new. curling up in a ball and crying. i fucking hate toad he is such a terible character. CHAPTER 8 ATACK OV TEH PONYZ!!1 (part 1] After kiking teh shit out of faggot toad chuck norris desided to make a plan to get back at Weegee 4 senting toad 2 call his momy meen names. Chuck: hey guyz does u has eny plans 2 get weegy? Master ch33f: Yes. Chuck Noris: o rly. wot is it? ch33f: just kiding i dont reely has plan lol. chuck: screw u then. king: i hav a plan. chuck: wot is it? king: y dusnt we woch my litle pony? chuck: wtf! tht is the worst plans evarz! tht show is fuckin terible!!1 ch33f: yes tht show is for litle girls n pedos. r u a pedo king? king: no it is a gud show i bet u has nevar even woched it/ ch33f: i started 2 woched 1 epsiode wonse. i lissend to tht ghey song at the start 4 lyk ten seconds n then tryd 2 kill myslef. chuck: u tryed 2 kill urself srsly? ch33f: yh i tryed 2 drown myslef in teh toylet but i cudnt drown bcos helmet. chuck: so tht show sucked so much u tryed 2 kill urself amirite? ch33f yh. chuck: i wonder if tht ghey show dus teh same things 2 evryone tht woches it? king: i hav woched evry epsode n i has nevar tryed 2 kil myslef evar not evan wonse. ch33f: yh but ur a brony pedo so stfu u gheywad. king: wtf! chuck: mudkip i has a job 4 u. mudkip: wot is teh job? chuck: u r need woch this video on utube. mudkip: o yh? wot video is it. chuck: here. take mai laptop. oh yh take this gun as well. go in tht other room in type in my litle pony episode 1 into utube n then woch it n come back. mudkip: k then. (fifteen secunds l8r a gunshot is herd from uther room] devil walleo: wtf! mudkip has shoted himself! chuck: omg it works! enyone who isnt a ghey pedo tht woches this show will kill themslef! i r has teh best plan evar 2 finaly kiled weegee! ch33f: oh yh wot is it? hcuck: how fuckin stuped r u? i has just founded a way 2 make ppl kill themselfs rite in front of u n u r wunder how i r gon kill weegee. i r gon make him n all his stuped frends woch my litle pony n then they will all kill themselfs n die n i r will b teh winner!!1 ch33f: wow tht is a awesum plan! but how r u gon make them woch tht shit? chuck: dont worry i has tht all planed out. CHAPTER 9 ATACK OV TEH PONYZ!!1 (part 2] After there secrit meating chuck norris leafed his house and snuck over to weegees house. Devil Walleo comed with him. hey devil walleo go n nock on there door sed chuck. wtf y wud i do tht theyd just kil me sed devil walleo. dont wory sed chuck. just run a way as soon as they opened the door. k then but y sed devil waleo? bcos i nead u 2 distracked them 4 me sed chuck. k sed devil walleo. *nock nock* devil walleo nocked on there door. hey is tht teh pizza guy sed weegee. hes erly sed toad. shut up faggot sed sephiroth. we only orderd tht pizza like ten minuts ago sed GigaWaMorshu. GigaWaMorshu then opend the door. hello faggots! sed devil walleo. ur moms r all ghey lololololololol! sed devil walleo as he runed a way. wtf kik his ass!!1 sed weegee! yes we r gonna kiked his ass! sed all of the good ppl. they all chaseed after devil walleo. lol now those faggots r out the house i can go in and do my sekrit plan sed chuck. chuck norris went inside there house and went over to there dvds. this is there favorit movie sed chuck as he piked up the box of star wars the fantom menase. now to change teh dvds lol. he taked out the fantom menase and snaped it into peaces n then flushed it down the toylet. then he put in a dvd tht he had burned all of season 1 of my litle pony onto. now those faggots will dye wen they go to watch there favrit movie! hahahahaha! chuck then left the house. CHAPTER 10 ATACK OV TEH PONYZ!!1 (part 3] After Chuck Noris changed the dvd he leafed the house noing tht they were gonna wotch the fantom menase in the next few days probly. 121323 days later they finaly desided to watch fantom menase. Weegee: hey guise does u want 2 wotch star wars teh fantom menase? Spehrioth: omg yes tht is teh best movie evar. put it in nao! WaGigaMorshu: yes it is my favorit movie 2. i havnt woched it 4 a lon time ever. Toad: actuly guise i doesnt think tht fantom menase is tht gud. does u want 2 woch sumthing else? weegee: stfu faggot! u probly hav shit taste in movies. wot is ur favorit movie u moran? toaf: my favorit movie is citizen kane does u want 2 woch tht? weegee: wtf y wud i want 2 woch tht boring shit? i wos rite u hav gots shit taste in movies. in facts u mite has teh most shitest taste in movies evars. we r wtaching fantom menase everyone else here actuly likes it bcos they r not ghey lyk u so stuf. everyone else: yh thts rite. weegee: ok sum1 go n put fantom menase in. Golden Giga Super Ultra Mega Fire Ice Ninja Pirate WaLink: k Golden Giga Super Ultra Mega Fire Ice Ninja Pirate WaLink puts the movie disk into the dvd player. sudenly a horible sound bursts out of teh dvd playa! DVD PLAYA: MY LITLE PONY! MY LITLE PONY! LALALALA! MY LITLE PONY! I USED 2 WUNDER WOT GHEY SECKS CUD B! MY LITLE PONY! UNTIL U ALL SHARED UR ASSES WITH ME! weegee:wtf this isnt fantom menase! wtf is this shit? Sephirotj: i dont no but its realy bad. dvd playa: A BIG DICK! TONS OF CUM! AN UGLY ASS READY TO GET BUMMED! SHARING DILDOS IS AN ESY FEET N THIS GHEY SHOW MAKES PEDOS WANNA SKEET! MY LITLE PONY UR ALL A BUNCH OF FAGS! the horible sound cominf out of the dvd playa kiked in strate away. weegee:omgthis shit is horible i r gon kill myslef now k? GigaWaMorshu: yes i r gon do it 2. toad: wait ur gon kill urself just bcos u herd a song? i thought it was quite gud actuly. sephiroth: no NO not even i am badass enough not to kill myself after enduring tht horible shit. however there suffering was only just begun. bcos there was moar then just the theme song on the dvd. chuck had burnt the entire first season onto it. dvd playa: TODAY ON MY LITLE PONY: ALL TEH HORSES R GON WALK AROUND N COLECT STICKERS OR SUM SHIT. seph: y does ppl lyk this? its obviusly made 4 ppl who r lyk 2 yrs old. toad: hey guise does any of u has any vaseline n tissues? i r feel lyk jack of nao k? weegee: wtf?! how r u turned on by a babys tv show! thts it i r no longer want 2 kill myself! i r nao want to kill toad then i can die hapy noing i kiled this sick bastud. morshu: yh me to. sephiroth: cum on lets kil tht sick brony. toad: wtf y r u kil me? aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh. toad raned away bcos he r a scared pussy. chuck r woch from outside wif earplugs in. chuck: wtf y r they not ded? y r they leaf house? how r they leaf house? chuck sees them all chase toad a way. sudenly a model of the hotair baloon of the start of my litle pony comes out of the sky. the king is in it. king: come on felow brony we can escape n jack of to my litle pony all day! toad: OMG YES I R NOT DIE! THANK U KING! sephiroth: no i r not let them get a way! sudenly one winged angel starts playing n teh black wing grows out of sephs back. then he changes into his super form WaSephiroth. weegee: omg yes sephiroth r gon save teh day! king: omg tht noob r gon kil us. there r so many pony episodes i hasnt woched. so many litle kids i hasnt rape err nothing lol i sed nothing. come on toad we has 2 lived srsly. sephiroth: no u r die fagots! sephiroth pops the ballon with masamune n teh king n toad falled out. teh king falls out n dyes. unfortunetly toad does not dye but he has 2 goed 2 teh hospital for 37373 days 2 heel his bones. luckily weegee forsed him 2 crawl into there house n turn the dvd playa off b4 they wud take him 2 the hospital. chuck: no this is ghey as hell! i r losed mudkip n king during this plan n not any of weegees ppl r dyed! nao i r in danger of lose war unles i can think of gud plan quickly. Chapter 11 TEH EDN APROCHES After realising tht he was loosing teh war agenst Weegee, Chuck Noris desided 2 take drastic mesures agenst his enemy. Rite nao he r planing how to killed Weegee forever. Chuck Norris: hey guise things r going rly shit so i r has 2 taked drastic mesures 2 beat this fagot Devil Walleo: lyk wot drastic mesures? chuck norris: ok guise lissen up bcos this r mite sounda bit extreme. every one else: yh we r lissen. Chuck: ok i r gon nuke weegees house yh? every one else: wtf?! chuck: dont owrry i has it all taked care of. Bob the Builder: oh yh how is u gon get a nuke then? Chuck: i am fucking chuck norris if i fucking sez so a nuke will apeer above his house just bcos i wiled it! Bob: oh yh i forgot. meenwile at weeges house weegee: ok guise this war r gon prety well nao i r think we can win. Golden Giga Super Ultra Mega Fire Ice Ninja Pirate WaLink: how r it going gud weegee? weefee: it r simple. i has loads of guys left n chuck only has 3 ppl other then him, bob teh builder, Devil Walleo and master chief. if we invade them now we r sure win. also toad is in hospital so he cant not evan screw things up 4 us. wamorshu: yh tht does sound good. r we invade? weegee: yes i r invade nao. sephiroth: hey weegee i r sense sumthing bad. weegee: wot is tht? sephiroth: i r sense a nuke over our house it is obvyusly chucks plan 2 kill us since he wud lose fair fite. weegee: oh yh i forgot u cud sense any gr8 power in teh area. sephiroth: i can stop nukes by teliporting them into the sun dus u want me 2 do tht? weegee: yh u shud. sephiroth: k sephiroth flyed up into the air n teliported the nuke into the sun weegee: ok we r gon atack no everyone charge to chucks house! sephiroth: dus we has a stratigy? weegee: yes i sent fire malleo over to burn his house down so they r all be rite out in teh open. meenwile back at chucks house chuck: wtf that dickhead sephiroth stoped my nuke! this is fucking ghey! master chief: hey chuck i founded this fag sneeking around our house i think he was gon burnded it down. master chief drops fire malleo who he was holding by the neck chuck: so tht fag wegee has sented this ghey loser to sneek atack us. wot a faggot i r need be guy who teech him lessin. chuck punches fire malleo in teh hed wich mades his hed asplode. then he walks outside n throws fire malleos body all the way over to weegees house. weegee: wtf tht is fire malleos body he is ded he must hav been caught by tht fag. come on we nead to end this rite nao! lets go! all of weegees ppl begin walking over to chucks house... CHAPTER 12 OVER 9000!!! I ARE GOIN TO DO MY VERY BEST SPELLINGS AND GRAMMARS FOR THIS BIT SO STOP MAKING MY ARTICLE CANDIDATE FOR DELETION OR IL HACK U!!! Chuck: Ok guys, even rhough we just killed that idiot they still has way more peoples then us. We are need do something about that. Master Chief: Hey Chuck, I has an idea. Chuck Norris: Wjhat is it Master Chief? Master Cgief: Why doesn't I call OVER 9000 space ships to shoot there heads off? Chuck: Good plan I are thinked that you should do that then. Chief: K. master chief uses his telephone to call all his friends in space to come and shoot Weegee. OVER 9000 hornets fly down and start shooting at weegee n his people. Weegee: Oh know all the space people are shooting at us. Wgat should we do? Giga Wamorshu: Weegee, I has a plan. Weegee: let me here it. Giga WaMorshu: I am goin 2 throw OVER 9000 bombs at there OVER 9000 spaceships. Weegee: Awesome plan u shud do that. meanwile back at Chucks house Chuck: shit they just blowed up ur OVER 9000 spaceships with OVER 9000 bombs. Chief: Does not worry because my Over 9000 spaceships had OVER 9000 arrows in them each after the OVER 9000 bombs blew up the OVER 9000 spaceships the OVER 9000 arrows in the OVER 9000 space ships are goin to fall and land in Weegee's ghey knees. OVER 9000 times. Bob the Builder: arrow in the knee realy? does people still say that? Chief: they did when this story started. Bob: yeah over a year ago. Cheif: Go home Bob ur drunk. Bob: That is moar like it. meanwile back outside chucks house Weegee: Oh noes there are OVER 9000 arrows falling out of the OVER 9000 space ships we just blowed up with our OVER 9000 bombs. We are died. Golden Giga Super Ultra Mega Fire Ice Ninja Pirate WaLink: Does not worry guys I are protect you. Weegee: But how are you protect us from all those arrows? Golden Giga Super Ultra Mega Fire Ice Ninja Pirate WaLink: I has the power to remove arrows from knees remember? I are taked one for the team. Go and kill Chuck. OVER 9000 times. Weegee: Ok bro your sacrofice will not be forgotted. Golden Giga Super Ultra Mega Fire Ice Ninja Pirate WaLink: Thanks bro. Weegee: *sniff* this is so :( why cudnt this happen to Toad insted? they all walked away as Golden Giga Super Ultra Mega Fire Ice Ninja Pirate WaLink's knees were hit by the OVER 9000 arrows that falled from the OVER 9000 space ships that were blowed up by the OVER 9000 boms. CHAPTER 13 EDNGAME Chuck: Ok this is bad they are here and we doesn't has time to kill anymore of there ppl before the main fight starts. Master Chief: Does not worry I has this covered. Chuck: How? Chief: I are shoot there weak people with my sniper rifle. Weegee n Sephiroth probably wont die off the sniper but the other guy will. Chuck: K. Shoot him. Chief shoots WaMorshu and he dies. Weegee: Oh no WaMorshy died. Sephiroth: That doesnt mater. I have this covered. Weegee: How does you have it covered? Sephiroth: Supernova! a massive supernova falls down and crushes chucks house. they are all killed except master chief and chuck norris. after that chuck norris throws the supernova away. Chuck: Sephiroth! U kiled all my ppl! Weeegee: cHIEF U AND YOUR GHEY FRIENDS KILLED ALL MY PPL! mASTER CHIEF aND sEPHIROTH: LOLOLOLOOLOLOLOL! Chuck Norris: Right Sephiroth I am going to killed you! Chuck norris fired over 9000 lasers at sephiroth but he blocked all of them with his sword. then sephiroth chops chuck norris in half with his sword but chuck norris grows new legs out of the top half of his body strate away. after that weegee uses the weegee stare on master chief to turn him into a weegee but master chiefs helmet blocks the stare. then master chief punches sephiroth in the balls and goes to shoot him when he is on the ground. but after that weegee shoots master chiefs knee after charging his lazor which was his one weakness since he had no armer there. master chief and sephiroth were both on the ground now so only chuck and weegee are left. Weegee: Well Chuck looks like it is just you and me. I guess I will kill you now and take over the world with my Weegee stare! Chuck Norris: No! Ur evil plan will never work! I am Chuck fucking Norris! I will ripped off your fucking balls with my beard you ugly little gheylord! Weegee: Shut up homo! I am going to do your skull in harder than I did your mom last night! Hahahahah! Chuck Norris: The only reason I didn't do your mom last night is because your mom is ghey! Hahahahahaha! Weegee: Shut up faggot, you are the one who is ghey! You wouldn't do my mom because you are ghey! Chuck Norris: No more like because she is ugly. Just like your face hahahahahah! Weegee: Come and fight me faggot! Chuck Norris: No u. Weegee: No u. Chuck Norris: No u. Weegee: No u. They argued like that for 737364646467386548364743984r7548657495794t749874988498749 years but then sephiroth got back up and killed everyone and taked over the world. the end. Category:MY ARTICUL IS OSSIM Category:IF U DELETE THIS PAGE U R GHEY Category:TEH BEST ARTICLE ON TEH WIKI Category:TEH BEST ARTICLE ON TEH EVAR Category:BETTER THEN UR ARTICLE Category:IF U VANDALICE MY ARTICLE I WILL HACK U!!!1 Category:Toad Sucks